


El regreso

by Nessa_Snape5



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Dark, Drama, Español, HP - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Lucius - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy, Romance, Severus - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slash, Unlove, desamor, snape - Freeform, snucius
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Snape5/pseuds/Nessa_Snape5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry Potter aparece con el cuerpo muerto de Cedric Diggory en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la marca en el brazo de Severus Snape arde con una fuerza que ya no recordaba. Lord Voldemort ha regresado, dice Potter. Y Severus espera que Lucius Malfoy siga vivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece ni cobro por ello. Mi sueldo son sus likes/comentarios. Los personajes son de Rowling. A mí sólo me gusta hacerles sufrir.
> 
> He intentado que el fic fuera lo más fiel a los libros posible. Si hay algún desplazamiento temporal, espero que entiendan que ha sido cuestión de necesidad para poder escribir la historia.
> 
> ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos y más si son para ayudar a mejorar!

**El regreso **

–¡Ha vuelto! ¡Voldemort ha vuelto!

El grito desgarrado de Potter silenció a la multitud.

Los aplausos que habían comenzado cuando Potter y Digorry aparecieron con el traslador comenzaron a perderse y a apagarse. Nadie entendía qué quería decir Potter. Algunas personas ni siquiera lo escucharon porque la banda de música aún seguía sonando aunque más lejana. De repente Draco vio a Snape sujetarse el antebrazo con demasiada fuerza y con un rictus de dolor en la cara muy difícil de disimular. A Karkarov, unos cuantos metros más allá, le sucedía lo mismo. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando. Sólo se escuchaba a Potter, que lloraba y gritaba con rabia. En las gradas los alumnos y los invitados a la final del torneo se miraban unos a otros buscando a alguien que diera una explicación a aquella inesperada escena. Pero, poco a poco, los rostros de confusión se fueron tornando en sorpresa y conmoción cuando de repente Fleur Delacour notó algo raro y comenzó a acercarse a Potter, que abrazaba a Digorry tendido en el suelo.

Dumbledore fue el primero en darse cuenta. Bajó la escalinata a toda prisa y llegó al suelo para intentar tranquilizar al Gryffindor, que se encontraba en un más que evidente estado de shock; no paraba de repetir que Voldemort había vuelto y se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de su compañero. A Fleur no le parecía normal que Cédric Diggory hubiera permanecido extrañamente inmóvil durante todo ese tiempo. Lanzó un chillido agudo cuando vio la expresión del chico y la palidez de su rostro. Estaba muerto.

Lo que sucedió después parecía producto de una vorágine surrealista que ninguno de los presentes hubiera imaginado presenciar jamás: la explicación entrecortada de Harry, el llanto desconsolado del padre de Cedric, la pesadez que de pronto se instaló en la atmósfera.

Cho Chang se había derrumbado desconsolada, sentada en las gradas, rodeada de sus amigas y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Fue la profesora McGonagall quien se acercó al grupo de Ravenclaw para pedirles que la llevaran a la enfermería. Estar allí sólo le provocaría más daño.

Sin embargo, Harry fue arrastrado en medio de la confusión por Ojoloco Moody hacia su despacho.

–Tranquilo, Potter. Estoy con usted. Vamos...

Sólo Dumbledore notó, en medio del estupor, que Ojoloco había desaparecido con el muchacho. Una especie de desasosiego se instaló dentro de él, pero apenas había tenido tiempo para buscar ayuda y aún trataba de que la situación no se saliera aún más de control. Además, estaba el caso de Víctor Krum que había aparecido inconsciente y con todos los síntomas de haber estado durante largo tiempo bajo la maldición Imperius. 

Rápidamente Snape, Flitwick y Sprout se apresuraron a organizar a todos los alumnos y llevarlos de vuelta al castillo. La inseguridad y el temor que se había instalado en el ambiente eran tan profundas como las raíces del sauce boxeador en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

–¡Severus!

El profesor aún estaba dando instrucciones a los alumnos cuando en mitad del gentío McGonagall lo llamó. El antebrazo aún le ardía y todavía podía sentir la manera en que le había mirado Draco pocos minutos antes. Sabía qué quería preguntarle, aunque sospechaba que ya se había hecho una idea de la respuesta. Y sabía por quién estaba preocupado.

–¿Has visto a Karkarov?

Severus negó. Le había parecido verlo en medio de la multitud que se había aglomerado a la salida del laberinto antes de que él marchara con los alumnos a sus salas comunes.

–¿Qué ocurre?

McGonagall le informó de todo. No era casualidad que el nombre de Potter hubiera entrado sin problema en el cáliz del torneo y Dumbledore creyó haber descubierto por qué. Había visto a Moody llevarse al muchacho casi a la fuerza y por un momento le pareció percibir algo extraño proveniente de la mente del ex auror, como si las barreras de oclumancia que normalmente solía portar no estuvieran allí y la mente que dejaban a la vista no era precisamente la de su amigo Alastor.

–Necesitamos poción veritaserum.

La angustia era más que evidente en las palabras de Minerva. Pero también había allí aquella fuerte determinación Gryffindor que la caracterizaba.

Irrumpieron con Dumbledore en el despacho de Ojo Loco justo a tiempo. El potente hechizo aturdidor que lanzó el director impactó de lleno en Moody antes de que éste pudiera alzar su varita contra Harry y Snape se apresuró a hacerle beber veritaserum antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Barty Crocuh Junior confesó absolutamente todo su plan gracias a la ayuda de la poción y permaneció retenido hasta que Dumbledore avisó a Cornelius Fudge para que escuchara él también, de boca del mismo mortífago, toda la historia. Lo que no se esperaban era que acudiera allí con un dementor de Azakabán y que, para cuando se marcharon, Barty Crouch ya había recibido su sentencia.

Horas más tarde y con los ánimos un poco más calmados, Dumbledore todavía estaba indignado por aquello: no le parecía que la decisión del Ministro de silenciar todo el asunto (a Barty Crouch Junior incluido) era correcta. A Minerva aún le temblaba el pulso cada vez que pensaba en aquel dementor besando al mortífago. Severus tampoco podía quitárselo de la cabeza mientras volvía, cansado y taciturno, a sus habitaciones.

–Profesor Snape.

Reconoció enseguida la voz de Draco. Le había sorprendido justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su despacho.

–¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy?

Cuando Snape se giró levemente Draco pudo ver la expresión cansada del profesor. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Una cosa era verle cansado por las clases; pero esa expresión se debía a algo mucho más profundo.

–Yo... Me gustaría enviar una lechuza.

–Ningún alumno está autorizado a abandonar su sala común hasta nuevo aviso, señor Malfoy.

–Necesito enviar una lechuza, profesor – insistió Draco.

–Dumbledore ha enviado un comunicado y todos los familiares han sido informados, señor Malfoy. Mañana podrá ponerse en contacto con su familia. Ahora vuelva a su sala común.

Severus dio media vuelta dando la conversación por concluida. Pero Draco no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ahí.

–He visto cómo te agarrabas el brazo cuando Potter regresó. Y la cara que puso Karkarov antes de que se desapareciera.

Suspiró. No quería tener esa conversación con Draco ese momento. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y temía que si hablaba con el chico la máscara de contención que llevaba cayera totalmente.

Entendía perfectamente a Karkarov; él también se había asustado al sentir la marca arder y escuchar a Potter gritando que Lord Voldemort había vuelto. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo habría hecho. Pero también había sentido miedo como hacía años que no lo sentía, y no sólo por él. También por Lucius. Igual que Draco.

Llevaba todas esas horas intentando aguantar, manteniéndose concentrado en solucionar los problemas dentro del castillo y procurando que las ganas de saber qué había pasado con Lucius no le traicionasen en cualquier momento.

¿Qué habría hecho Lucius? ¿Dónde le habría sorprendido la llamada? ¿Había acudido? ¿Se había negado? ¿Seguía vivo?

Apretó los puños con impotencia dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. No podía transmitirle esos temores a Draco.

–Vuelva a su sala común. Han sido muchas emociones fuertes por hoy – el chico apretó la mandíbula, dispuesto a decir algo más.– Si me entero de algo se lo haré saber. Pero mientras tanto tendrá que esperar. Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

Aquello pareció calmar en cierto modo al muchacho y por fin, aunque no convencido del todo, dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común. Severus aguardó en la puerta de su despacho hasta que le escuchó decir la contraseña y entrar al Nido. Sólo entonces se permitió resoplar, aliviado de haber podido calmar a Draco por el momento. Sabía que aquello había sido sólo una cura momentánea: el chico era tozudo, como su padre, y al día siguiente seguramente lo tendría allí de nuevo haciendo preguntas.

Tomó aire y entró a su despacho. Nada más cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo pluma, papel y escribió un escueto mensaje. Mientras lo metía dentro de un sobre y lo sellaba con varios hechizos una lechuza comenzó a picotear en la ventana. Se fijó mejor. No era una lechuza ordinaria: era la lechuza águila de los Malfoy.

Fue rápidamente a abrir para tomar el mensaje que traía, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta. Era de Lucius, seguro. La rasgó desesperado para leer qué ponía.

“Él ha vuelto.”

Tres palabras únicamente. Con sólo tres palabras Lucius Malfoy había conseguido lo impensable: el corazón de Severus Snape se detuvo, y el sudor frío comenzó a bajar por su cara desde su frente como un río lento.

Una nota tan sencilla pero tan peligrosa. Demasiados mensajes ocultos. Una caja de Pandora hecha de papel.

“Él ha vuelto.”

Y seguramente había preguntado por los que no estaban. Severus no estaba pero sabía lo que significaba. No había falta que Lucius lo escribiera en la carta: ahora él era un traidor. Le había fallado al Señor Oscuro al quedarse bajo la protección de Dumbledore en lugar de asistir a su llamada. Y el Señor Oscuro sólo concebía un único final para los traidores: la muerte. Con una lenta y dolorosa sesión de tortura previa al fatal desenlace.

Tragó saliva, que difícilmente pasó por su garganta cerrada, y se desabrochó un par de botones de su túnica. La cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. De repente le pareció que la temperatura había subido y hacía demasiado calor en su despacho. Era evidente que necesitaba un trago para poder calmar ese repentino ataque de ansiedad que le estaba poseyendo. Con dificultad llegó al mueble y sacó un vaso de cristal, un par de hielos y la botella de whisky. Mientras servía el brebaje se dio cuenta de que la botella temblaba presa de su pulso histérico e incluso a punto estuvo de resbalarse de sus manos. La sostuvo a duras penas; y a duras penas también tomó el vaso, que bebió como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo líquido después de un año en el desierto.

La garganta le ardía por el whisky casi tanto como la marca tenebrosa lo había hecho aquella tarde. Y no era una sensación agradable.

En contra de lo que esperaba, aquel trago le hizo tener más calor y unas súbitas arcadas le ascendieron rápidamente. Corrió al baño a vomitar todos los nervios y la angustia que había tragado durante las tensas horas anteriores. Era consciente de que había estado reprimiendo absolutamente todos sus impulsos que clamaban por saltar, presas del pánico, desde que había visto el maltrecho estado en que había llegado Potter. Se forzó a sí mismo a trabajar con la eficacia y la serenidad que la situación requería. Pero aquello no significaba que no le hubiera impactado ver la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory tendido sobre el césped. Ni que ver a Potter chillar desconsolado que Voldemort había regresado no le había helado la sangre de las venas.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de Lucius apareció en su mente, en medio de todo aquel enjambre de gritos, llantos y confusión. Y luego Draco mirándolo sin entender nada, como el niño al que se le estalla el globo en mitad de la feria. Aquella expresión le desarmó, pues sabía que en ese breve instante en que se miraron los dos estaban pensando, preocupados, en la misma persona.

A partir de entonces para Severus todo fue actuar como un autómata siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore, llevando a los alumnos a sus Salas Comunes, vigilando que Draco permaneciera con sus amigos y no hiciera ninguna tontería, intentando que la angustia de no saber qué demonios estaba pasando con todo – _¡con Lucius!_ – no le colapsara como un tsunami y le hiciera caer de rodillas.

Ahora, sólo en su habitación de las mazmorras y con aquella nota todavía en su escritorio, el dique se había roto para dar paso a una marea brava que desbordaba su cuerpo; buscando salir de cualquier forma que fuera posible.

Como pudo se levantó del suelo del baño, donde había caído desvencijado de cualquier manera. Tiró de la cisterna y bajó la tapa del retrete sin mirar dentro. No quería ver su vómito y volver a sentirse indispuesto. Luego abrió el grifo del lavamanos y metió la cabeza bajo él. Aquel agua fría cayendo con fuerza le refrescó físicamente, pero no logró despejarle las ideas. Por último, se enjuagó la boca y salió del baño para volver a la mesa de estudio. Desde allí, aquella maldita nota que le había enviado Lucius seguía impasible ante la gravedad de sus palabras. Como si aquel no fuera el mensaje más devastador del mundo.

Sin embargo, con cierta curiosidad, volvió a cogerla. De repente había reparado en algo a lo que antes no había prestado demasiada atención. La observó de cerca. Era la letra de Lucius, sí, de eso no cabía duda pero... la caligrafía usualmente estilizada y pulcra del rubio era irregular y con muchos picos, como si la hubiese escrito una persona que no puede asir la pluma con fuerza o tiene temblores.

La gravedad de aquella revelación le hizo reaccionar de inmediato: Lucius había sido torturado. Y la única maldición que dejaba ese tipo de secuela en el sistema nervioso era la maldición cruciatus.

La angustia le devoró el pecho sin piedad como una mantis religiosa. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba tocarlo y saber que estaba bien. Que sólo había sido un momento de ira transitoria del Señor Oscuro y que Lucius podía contarlo. Que estaba vivo y no tenía heridas o secuelas que fueran a cambiar eso.

Fue entonces cuando la chimenea comenzó a crepitar. El corazón le dio un absoluto vuelco y el estómago se le encogió de nuevo. Si no había sufrido un infarto en toda la tarde, era porque aún no había llegado ese momento.

Sacó la varita y apuntó a las llamas. 

–Sev...

Bajó la varita y corriendo fue a abrir la conexión de la chimenea para que pudiera pasar. Reconoció la voz antes incluso de ver su rostro formarse entre las brasas. El suspiró que liberó pudo haberse escuchado en todo Hogwarts. De hecho, no se había dado cuenta pero había estado reteniendo la respiración por culpa de los nervios.

–Lucius.

Fue un gemido desesperado en medio de sus ojos acuosos.

El rubio traspasó con mucha dificultad la chimenea y, apenas salió de ella, trastabilló y Severus tuvo que ayudarle a llegar hasta la cama.

Lucía cansado, exhausto y sin fuerzas. Sus ropas caras estaban mal colocadas y notó que incluso la camisa que llevaba bajo el chaleco estaba un poco rota. Aún llevaba polvo encima; podía ser de la chimenea o del cementerio en el que Potter juraba que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto. Podía incluso ser la ceniza del alma de Lucius abandonando su cuerpo como lo habían abandonado sus fuerzas. Pero no hizo preguntas. Lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, sin poder evitar que los huesos de Lucius se resintieran con cada movimiento, para enseguida ir a buscar algunas pociones y ungüentos que le ayudarían a aliviar el dolor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra mientras Severus desabrochaba la maltrecha ropa y se ocupaba de las pequeñas heridas y los moretones. Lucius, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, se dejaba hacer. Trataba de regular su respiración y de no quejarse cuando algún corte escocía más de la cuenta o Severus aplicaba un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para hablar, no sabría por dónde empezar, y dudaba que el nudo que en su garganta le permitiera expresarse.

Eran las caricias de Severus las que le hablaban, y su rostro preocupado el que le decía que la angustia corría por sus venas. No necesitaba que se lo dijera. Conocía esa expresión: rehuía la mirada y la fijaba en el trabajo que estaba haciendo para que la negrura de sus ojos no lo traicionara mostrando la vorágine de sentimientos que no podía controlar. Pero había algo urgente que necesitaba saber y no podía esperar más.

–¿Y Draco?

Severus paró de aplicar la crema en el corte que llevaba en el antebrazo. Suspiró, sin alzar la vista. Cuando al fin reunió el valor para mirarle a los ojos, Lucius notó la profunda aflicción del profesor.

–¿Está bien?

–Está bien.

Enseguida Severus volvió a la tarea de ocuparse de su brazo.

Para Lucius, aquello era lo que más urgentemente necesitaba saber. Que su hijo estaba a salvo y que no había hecho alguna tontería, ni él ni ninguno de los otros hijos de mortífagos. Quería verlo, le habría encantado verlo y darle un abrazo; decirle que no se preocupara, que tanto él como su madre estaban bien. O todo lo bien que se podía estar después del regreso del Señor Oscuro.

–¿Recibiste...?

–Sí – le cortó.

Lucius asintió, entendiendo que Severus no quería hablar de eso. Así es que se sorprendió cuando de repente el profesor paró de tratar su herida y desvió la cabeza con un movimiento brusco, exasperado. Se avecinaba el vendaval. Lucius esperó estoicamente a que la tormenta que era Severus se desatara.

–¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado...?

–Ya lo sabes. Lo hemos hablado estos meses atrás, desde el mundial de Quidditch. La marca se volvía cada día más oscura... ¡Hasta el idiota de Karkarov lo notó! Me escribió una carta para preguntarme y a ti te lo dijo también en el cuarto de las pociones, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que Severus se acordaba del día que Karkarov le había parado en medio del pasillo y había empezado a contarle sus temores como un loco en medio de un ataque de paranoia. Pero no había querido verlo. Se había preocupado más por la desaparición de los ingredientes de la poción multijugos. Sin embargo, cuando le había contado al rubio su encuentro con Karkarov no le había parecido tan banal como a él.

–Debimos darnos cuenta – insistió Lucius.

–No podíamos saberlo. Nadie imaginaba algo así. Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Lucius gruñó cuando Severus nombró al director. Todavía había algo que hacía al rubio desconfiar del anciano. Estaba seguro de que ocultaba cosas y no decía toda la verdad, y le molestaba de sobremanera que Severus creyera en su palabra sin cuestionarla ni una sola vez.

Ese maldito viejo iba a ser su ruina, algo dentro de él se lo decía. Y si algo le ocurría a Severus por su culpa Lucius jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero se forzó a quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y a contarle lo que había ocurrido en aquel cementerio. Severus debía saberlo también. Tenía que estar preparado para lo que vendría.

–No es humano, Sev – añadió Lucius con la mirada perdida.– Es... Es como una especie de humano con piel de serpiente. Su nariz... – hizo un gesto de repulsión al pensar de nuevo en lo que el Señor Oscuro se había convertido.– Olvídate de la imagen que tenías de Él. Ya no existe.

Por mucho que Lucius intentó describirle la nueva imagen de su Señor y cómo habían sucedido los acontecimientos, Severus no era capaz de imaginarlo. En su mente no había cabida para el horror que Lucius le relataba. Había visto demasiado esa tarde como para llenar el cupo por un tiempo. Pero que no pudiera visualizarlo no significaba que no fuera real. El peligro, ahora más que nunca, estaba frente a ellos mirándolos con ojos fríos y burlándose a la cara. La sombra de Tom Riddle que parecía haberse diluido ahora era la figura sangrienta y autoritaria de Lord Voldemort renacido de nuevo.

El imperio del miedo ya estaba allí. Había comenzado esa misma tarde y se había instaurado en todo el mundo mágico con asombrosa rapidez, traspasando las barreras de Hogwarts a una velocidad que había asombrado a todos.

No había que ser un experto observador para notar la creciente aflicción que se había instalado en Severus. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora buscando algún final esperanzador para aquello que acababa de comenzar, pero no encontraba ningún éxito al que aferrarse. Lucius suavemente logró que se levantara y se recostara junto a él en la cama, sin decir palabra, aunque la expresión perdida no se borró del rostro ni de los ojos negros. Pero su cuerpo buscó el del rubio inconscientemente persiguiendo una seguridad que no encontraba por ningún lado y, a pesar del dolor que aún sentía en sus huesos, Lucius lo abrazó.

No habían protocolos en ese momento. Estaban solos, ellos dos, con el miedo tatuado tan a fuego como la marca tenebrosa pero más hondo. No sabían qué pasaría a partir de entonces. Ahora eran dos peones en aquella partida de ajedrez con poco espacio para los movimientos bruscos.

¿Y si aquella era la última vez que...?

Lucius no quiso pensarlo. Ni podía. Porque si abandonaba aquella habitación con la certeza de que aquella era la última vez que vería a Severus sería capaz de salir varita en ristre dispuesto a matar al Señor Oscuro, a Dumbledore, o a cualquier otro que se le interpusiera en el camino y morir en el intento antes que perderlo para siempre.

A su lado, Severus al fin había caído rendido al sueño después de contarle el caos que se había vivido en Hogwarts desde que Potter apareció con el cuerpo de Diggory. Le apretó un poco más fuerte contra sí, hundiendo su rostro en el pelo negro sin despertarlo, cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar un par de horas junto al que era su fuerza y su paz. Deseó quedarse ahí hasta que el universo se agotase e implosionase sobre sí mismo. Que se mataran fuera de esas paredes, que destruyeran todo lo que era conocido en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero que los dejaran en paz para disfrutar el uno del otro el tiempo que les diera la gana.

Sin embargo, poco antes de que saliera el sol se vio forzado a levantarse. Debía regresar a la Mansión. Ya había arriesgado demasiado saliendo de madrugada. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones ni los planes del Señor Oscuro y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Porque Lucius Malfoy había tomado una decisión: volvería a rescatar sus ropas de mortífago y lucharía por aquellos ideales. Era lo que tenía que hacer si quería seguir con vida. Si quería que Draco tuviera una oportunidad, él debía mantenerse junto a su Señor y Severus al lado de Dumbledore. Pero intercedería. No le había dicho que Él había preguntado por qué no había acudido a la llamada y cómo la sangre de Lucius se había congelado temiendo el momento en el que el Señor Oscuro le mandara a buscarlo para vengarse. No permitiría que Severus fuera calificado como traidor; intercedería por él las veces que fuese necesario para que el Lord volviera a confiar en él.

Pero para eso debía alejarse de él y volver a la Mansión.

–Sev...

El moreno, aún medio dormido, abrió los ojos. Se besaron brevemente, con ganas de aprovecharse más pero temerosos de hacer de aquel un último beso.

Lucius se metió en la chimenea con el alma rota, sin saber por primera vez en años cuándo se volverían a ver de nuevo o si aquella había sido la última vez.


End file.
